crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
N. Trance
N. Trance is a pink egg-shaped outer dimensional being from the 5th dimension. He is the self-proclaimed "Master of Hypnotism," and has the ability to hypnotize people with his claw hand. He is also capable of generating energy beams from his eyes to attack and confuse his enemies. He has often brainwashed Crash's friends and enemies to aid a greater evil, such as Uka-Uka and Emperor Velo. His name is based on the verb "entrance," meaning "to put into a trance." History Crash Bandicoot: N-Tranced N. Trance was first seen in Crash Bandicoot: N-Tranced when Dr. Nefarious Tropy got him to help Uka Uka by brainwashing the Bandicoots. Crash later made it to N. Tropy's secret base and defeated N. Trance with the help of Fake Crash. Crash Nitro Kart He was later seen in Crash Nitro Kart, racing for Emperor Velo XXVII. He runs his own team, composed of him and his brainwashed cohorts Dingodile, Polar, and Pura. All of the brainwashed members of his team wear his helmets. He also appears to have 2 normal hands instead of one hand wielding his hypnosis ability. Stats Speed: 3/7 Acceleration: 5/7 Turning: 4/7 Difficulty: Intermediate Personality N. Trance is to say, a crazy and insane psychotic hypnotist. In spite of this, he is quite smart and also quite skilled. Judging by some of his quotes in Crash Nitro Kart, he can be stubborn and at times hot-headed. N. Trance often enjoys making puns referring to eggs as evidenced in Crash Nitro Kart. He can be sometimes treacherous and is not above betraying even his allies to seek revenge, which is evident when he worked for Uka Uka and N. Tropy in Crash Bandicoot: N-Tranced and then worked against them in Crash Nitro Kart. Quotes *"Let's play hide and seek!" *"I have a surprise for you!" *"Scrambled again!" *"Hold still, I want to try something!" *"To the moon!" *"Look at me!" *"Ain't this cool?" *"Faster!" Trivia * N. Trance was originally going to appear in Crash Twinsanity with a slight cosmetic change. In the game, his brain was going to be eaten by Evil Crash. Because the scene would've been too graphic, the idea was cut. * In N-Tranced, the boss fight against him showed him to be much larger than Crash and N. Tropy, but in the concept art of him in Twinsanity, he is very short. Also he is shown to be a similar size to Crash and N. Cortex when he is seen inside his kart. * In Crash Nitro Kart N. Trance is the third tallest playable character. Tiny and Dingodile are first and second respectively. However N. Trance is still bigger than Dingodile, if you count the amount of space they take up. * He and his team, like N. Oxide's team, is protected by an Emperor Velo mask in Crash Nitro Kart. * Compared to his other victims, Dingodile underwent the most severe mental and physical changes after being brainwashed by N. Trance. * N. Trance was originally going to wear a dark armored suit with a jet pack and equipped with laser cannons during the battle against Crash in Crash Bandicoot: N-Tranced, this was scrapped for unknown reasons. * In Crash Nitro Kart, he will raise his hands up into the air when he's jumping to a high place. * His original design had a pipe coming out of his robotic body and into the back of his head. It is unknown what this pipe does. * This pipe is not present in his Crash Nitro Kart design. * His limbs seem to be detachable as his claw arm is switched out for a regular one in Crash Nitro Kart. * His arms are green in the GBA version of Crash Nitro Kart. * If N. Trance had appeared in Twinsanity, it would have conflicted with the story timeline, considering that Twinsanity chronologically happened before N-Tranced. * He has sometimes been referred to by players as Doctor N. Trance, though he has never officially been called Doctor. Gallery Crash Nitro Kart - N.Trance Quotes-0|N.Trance quotes from Crash Nitro Kart N.tranceartwork.gif|N. Trance N.Trance 03.jpg|Twinsanity concept art Ntrance2.jpg|N. Trance in his Kart from Crash Nitro Kart myntranced-1.jpg|A scrapped outfit for N. Trance N-Trance.jpg|Concept art for N.Trance 292475_146168495469240_7970170_n.jpg|N.Trance's icon from Crash Nitro Kart DingoandTrance.jpg|Promotional artwork featuring N. Trance n__trance_by_heydavid17-d6ibrqf.png|N.Trance about to be struck by a bomb. 24848.png|GBA Nitro kart sprites 7324.png|N.Trance sprite sheet 25965.png|Form 2 sprite sheet ntrance.png ntrance2.png ntrancetradingcard.png N.Trance_02.jpg|thumbs up ru:Н. Транс Category:Playable Characters Category:Team Trance Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Antagonists Category:Crash Bandicoot: N-Tranced Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Bosses Category:Crash Bandicoot Racing Series Playable Characters Category:Cortex Chaos Category:Enemies Category:Robotic Enemies Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Character Cameos Category:Crash Bandicoot: N-Tranced Bosses